La guerra de los mundos
by Emily Ant
Summary: Imagínense que C/W y AC/AW nunca se casaron, que AC es el dictador de las criaturas mágicas y que Jorgen planea rebelarse, por mientras Timmy Turner descubre estos mundos de una manera muy particular. CXW ACXAW!


**Se me ocurrió en el momento XD**

**Segundo fic :D**

**Ah...lo olvidaba, el título no tiene nada que ver con la película (creo XD), es que...¡ni siquiera la he visto! XD**

**--**

**La guerra de los mundos**

**Capítulo 1**

El mundo mágico, el de los pixies y el anti-mundo estaban en caos. El imperio de Anti-Cosmo había estado hace 9 milenios. Con una dictadura extremista, tanto que nadie se atrevía a enfrentársele, por miedo a que éste los exterminara. Pero claro, había una pequeña excepción...

-¡Usted es un amargado! -decía Anti-Wanda, su empleada

-Cállate... -musitaba Anti-Juannísimo, el mayordomo y mano derecha de Anti-Cosmo

-Déjala, Anti-Juannísmo, ya verá que no se debe meter conmigo. Además, tengo otros asuntos que atender -aludió mientras giraba la manilla de su puerta-, muchos más importantes que una empleada metiche -abre la puerta y luego la cierra con suavidad.

-Sabes que no debes enfrentarte al amo y señor de los universos -regañó Anti-Juannísimo

-Siempre tan fastidioso, ¿no?...¿no crees que está muy solo?

-Sí, pero eso no nos compete a nosotros. Él necesita a una dama inteligente, de alcurnia y que tenga buenos modales. No alguien como tú

-¿Por qué insinuas que yo quisiera...?-Anti-Juannísimo la interrumpe

-Por favor, Anti-Wanda...es muy evidente. Tienes que enfrentarlo. Él es diferente a tí. Tú solo podrías conseguir algo como...yo

Anti-Wanda comienza a sollozar como una pequeña niña -Sí...tienes razón...por más que lo intente, ¡él no se fijará en una persona tan estúpida como yo, incluso nunca le sería fiel!

Anti-Juannísimo alzó una ceja "Nunca cambiará" ,pensó,"Sin embargo...aún tiene cierto encanto, y eso me gusta"

En la oficina de Anti-Cosmo...

-Anti-Binky, ¡que sorpresa!

-¿Por qué tan contento?

-No lo sé, ¿...será porque mañana es el aniversario de mi plan maestro?

-Tienes razón, fue un 13 de junio, te aliaste con todos los líderes y los traicionaste

-Fue muy fácil -rió orgulloso-. ¿Recuerdas que en ese entonces Anti-Jorgen era nuestro líder?

-Sí

-Fue demasiado fácil doblegarlo. Ese afeminado era muy sensible -rió junto con Anti-Binky

-Y para qué me llamaste?

-Prepararemos algo bueno para mañana. No sé...podríamos invitar a las hadas y a los pixies.

-¿A las hadas y pixies? . Yo creo que con Anti-hadas es suficiente.

-Piensa esto : la celebración debe ser en grande, y esas criaturas no se negarán. Sabes el miedo que me tienen, y sabes lo que yo podría hacer si no vienen.

-Puede que sea una buena idea, pero batallar con Jorgen será dificil. Se ha dicho que de hace siglos que está planeando una rebelión.

-No creas que me he quedado así por tanto tiempo. Me he entrenado lo necesario como para superar su magia. No te preocupes.

-Pues si es así, comprobémoslo -sonrió Anti-Binky malévolamente. Todo el Anti-mundo estaba consciente de que esta Anti-hada le tenía cierta rivalidad a Anti-Cosmo. Desde hace mucho que había planeado apoderarse del universo, de hecho, él tomaba las deciciones por Anti-Jorgen, más su mundo se derrumbó cuando supo que el genio inglés se le había adelantado. Así que si ganaba esta batalla improvisada, se vería como el vencedor de una rivalidad de milenios.

Anti-Cosmo se levantó de su asiento, y miró fijamente a su contrincante, el cual, le devolvía el mismo gesto.

-Empecemos... -dijo Anti-Cosmo

-Con gusto...

Anti-Binky estiró su mano e hizo brillar su varita."Ya verá...",pensó

Hizo surgir un tornado de gran intencidad, que se llevaba cada cosa de la oficina de el inglés.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó mientras bostezaba-Veo que no has entrenado...

-¡¿Qué?!...¡claro que no! -Anti-Binky maniobró nuevamente su varita, e hizo aparecer un resplandor que nublaba la vista de su contrincante, cuando éste abrió los ojos, se encontró con el puño del anti-hada.

-Inteligente, sin embargo, no has visto mi verdadera fuerza...

-Para mí que no has entrenado lo necesario

Anti-Cosmo sonrió -No estés tan seguro... -cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse. Anti-Binky estaba expectante. No sabía que podría hacer el inglés, pero por algo decían que era un genio en las batallas...

-¡Vamos! ¡me estoy aburriendo!

De repente, los ojos de Anti-Cosmo se tornaron rojos y comenzaba a emitir un aura oscura.

Por primera vez en su vida, Anti-Binky sentía un miedo inmenso. Sentía que quizá sería el fin de su vida eterna.

-Descuida, no te mataré -pasaron 2 minutos y el Antipadrino hizo su cometido. Lanzó un rayo de energía oscura, que estampó literalmente a su oponente en la pared del castillo, y que luego cayó al suelo inconsciente.-.Siempre tan débil...no obstante, eres el único que posee cierta inteligencia en este mundo -dijo tocándolo con el pie-Anti-Wanda, ¡limpia esto! -gritó

Anti-Wanda entró, viendo a Anti-Binky en el suelo -¡Vaya carnicería! -rió

-No te pedí tu opinión. Después llama a Anti-Juannísimo, tengo un asunto importante del cual hablarle

-Si, señor...

Por mientras, en Mundo Mágico, el ambiente estaba tenso. La oscuridad invadía las calles. Las vidas de Cosmo y Wanda eran totalmente diferentes con el imperio de Anti-Cosmo.

Wanda convivía con Juannísimo en su SPA mágico, Cosmo era uno de sus empleados. Él limpiaba los retretes del lugar.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que lo explotas demasiado? -dijo Wanda viendo por televisión como Cosmo limpiaba

-Por favor, no tienes que tenerle compasión a empleaduchos como ese...míralo, ¿no es divertido?

-En realidad...no

-Querida, relájate...tenemos de todo, eres feliz conmigo, sigo siendo hermoso...

-Pero haces infeliz a ese hombre y...¿no has pensado en que deberíamos hacer algo con lo del imperio de Anti-Cosmo?

-No me digas que quieres unirte a la rebelión de Jorgen, o sí?

-Pues lo he pensado, y creo que a pesar de todo lo que se haya dicho de Jorgen, él es un buen hada, y todas sus razones son válidas.

-No permitiré que te unas a esa rebelión. ¿Sabes que implica un gran gasto de magia y que podría acabarse tu vida eterna?

-Si es para salir de esta represión, lo haré.

Juannísimo volteó -No dejaré que te vayas

-Creo que has olvidado que soy una hada madrina, ¡adiós! -y de un poof! se retiró

-¡diablos! -masculló el español.

Y en la tierra, nadie tenía idea de que la guerra en otros mundos estaba empezando. Todos vivían una vida normal, hasta Timmy Turner.

-¡Déjame Tootie! -decía el chico de cabello castaño mientras corría

-¡Amorcito, ven a mí, tú sabes que soy la elegida! -gritaba la chica persiguiéndolo

"Cómo desearía que alguien me ayudara...¡pero eso es imposible!", pensaba .

Para su mala suerte, tropezó con sus propios zapatos, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Oh, no...¡¡Tootie, nooooooooooooooooo!! -Tootie se le había tirado encima, sin ninguna compasión.

De repente, vió al maestro Crocker, teniendo sus típicos ataques epilépticos nombrando a los supuestos padrinos mágicos.

-Ma...maestro... -susurró Timmy tratando de safarse de Tootie-.Sa...sálveme...

-¿Qué? niño, tengo que cazar padrinos mágicos, y eso es más importante que tu patética vida..

-Se...señor Crocker...

-¡¡ PADRINOS MÁGICOS !! -gritó desde lejos

Cuando ya pudo salirse de los brazos de Tootie, corrió hasta su casa.

-Vaya...esto es peor que un viernes 13...¡esperen! mañana es viernes 13, ojalá que no me ocurra nada malo. O sea, nada que implique a Tootie -luego ríe y sube a su habitación.

Pero en pixies, inc vivían algo más traumático -para los habitantes aburridos y monótonos- ya no hacían nada que implicara papeles. Ahora, fabricaban estatuas en culto a Anti-Cosmo.

-Jefe, ¿no cree que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto? -le preguntó Sanderson a Head Pixie

-Sí, más no debemos hacer nada. Se ha corrido un rumor de que las hadas iniciarán una rebelión. Podríamos sacar provecho de esto...

-¿Usted dice que después de la rebelión tomemos el control?

-Exactamente, y el mundo no sería tan aburrido como el de ahora -luego ambos cierran los ojos y fantasean con un lugar totalmente burocrático, con unas bellas abogadas y secretarias pixie.

-Sería perfecto...

-Sin embargo, para eso debemos esperar

Después, ambos comenzaron a reír con esa típica risa aburrida.

**Continuará...**


End file.
